Panem, una revolución
by Constance Pendragon
Summary: Una época medieval, conflictos de relaciones y alianzas políticas. Un rey déspota, distritos que ansían más, una mujer dispuesta a ser el rostro visible de una revolución con un grupo desde atrás. Una lucha intensa donde no sabes quien es aliado y quien es enemigo. En momentos de guerra solo se lucha por lo que se cree, solo algo importa y es el reino, pero el romance también esta.


**Bueno primera vez que escribo sobre esta trilogía, así que espero sea de su agrado. Debo aclarar que es un mundo alterno con toques muy medievales en el cual participan los personajes de THG.**

**No los demoro más y les dejo este primer cap. **

* * *

Panem era una gran porción de tierra al sur del mundo el cual tenía un rey que gobernaba todo desde Capitolio, ostentaba un gran castillo, todas las comodidades y una vida llena de lujos pues recibían tributos materiales desde todos los distritos, los cuales estaban gobernados por un señor quien organizaba y estaba en contacto directo con la majestad. Estos señores la mayor parte del tiempo vivían tranquilamente juntos a sus familias siempre que mantuvieran la paz con el Capitolio, cumplieran lo que este les dijera y/o exigieran y estando al día con sus tributos. Ambos importantes cargos se heredaban por sangre al primogénito varón o bien al primer hombre nacido, aunque siempre se había dejado en claro que si al Rey del momento no le apetecía seguir en esta línea, este tenía todas las facultades de hacer lo que quisiera con su reino y quien depositar su confianza.

Uno de los distritos más abandonados por estar muy lejos del Capitolio y debido a su gran pobreza era el 12, cuyo único gran recurso era el carbón, uno que otro animal para cazar y lo poco que se producía en esa infértil tierra. Pese a todas estas adversidades, en este distrito la paz reinaba y gozaban con un gran señor desde hace años, inclusive sus antepasados utilizaron la misma estrategia de buena relación con su pueblo, para los señores de los últimos años de que se tenía memoria siempre se les recordaba como muy paternales, como un padre bondadoso que cuidaba a los suyos. Siempre manteniendo una paz inigualable con el rey.

El actual señor del distrito 12 no tenía muy buena reputación, no por su forma de ser ni por lo que hacía a su pueblo más bien todo radicaba en su origen. Pues él no era hijo legitimo del señor anterior ya que este junto a su esposa por más que intentaban concebir un heredero nada resulto, tanta era su desesperación que un día mientras visitaban el bajo pueblo vieron a un niño muy mal nutrido y totalmente abandonado, de inmediato lo recibieron y como designio divino pues así lo creyeron, lo hicieron pasar por su hijo, su primer varón. Al año siguiente ella quedo embarazada sin embargo dejaron totalmente claro que su primogénito ya estaba junto ellos pues nunca lo discriminaron por no llevar sangre real, siempre los tres hermanos recibieron el mismo trato.

Cuando el antiguo señor murió el cargo quedo en manos del padre de Katniss aunque su hermano Romulus quería el puesto, el amablemente se lo concedia pero la esposa del difunto señor se opuso pues él era tan hijo como Romulus, además dado su mayoría y madurez, el distrito era de él para su total y absoluto gobierno. Desde ese momento una riña entre ambos hermanos crecería más y más.

El nuevo señor tuvo dos hijas la mayor Katniss una niña tan hermosa como fuerte a la cual se le entreno tanto en la lucha y la estrategia como en la femineidad pues su padre tenía la consigna que las mujeres no solo estaban para lucir y parir, ellas tenían mucho más que demostrar. Sin embargo a su hermana pequeña Primrose no se le daban tan bien las artes masculinas, ella si era totalmente una señorita sin embargo ocultaba al igual que su madre los conocimientos en curaciones, pues no faltaría quien las llamase bruja dentro de la alta sociedad, pero siempre que podía ayudaba a los pobres enviando medicina con algún criado.

-Señorita Katniss baje de ese animal ¡ya! Grito espantada la criada Hazelle quien también era madre del encargado del establo Gale, un chico unos dos años mayor que Katniss bien fornido y al cual siempre le gustaba molestarla.

-Dios, mamá porque tanto alboroto, sabes que la señorita cabalga mejor que varios hombres de acá dijo el en un tono risueño.

-Claro que lo se cariño, pero vienen visitas y no le da muy buena reputación verla igual que hombre, dijo ella categórica.

- Y eso que no me has visto las ardillas que tengo atadas a la cintura dijo Katniss mientras descendía del caballo mostrando con una enorme sonrisa su botín y bueno su ropa manchada de tierra y sangre. Su padre llego en ese momento y la quedo mirando divertido, todo en cuanto a armas y cacería eran parte de su legado, a él nunca le importo no tener un varón, ya que estaba totalmente encantando con sus niñitas. Creía fielmente que cualquier persona independiente de su género y clase social podía gobernar siempre que tuviera las condiciones, ya que el mismo era un ejemplo de esto, pese a su origen había recibido el entrenamiento correcto y aquí estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Por lo mismo siempre había enseñado tanto a Katniss como Primrose ya que la primera algún día una heredaría su cargo o al menos eso quería, para que esta replicara su forma de gobernar y la misma de sus antepasados.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y agradecería mucho me dejen su Reviews con comentarios, sugerencias y criticas. Me encantaría saber que les pareció este capitulo y claro si vale la pena continuarlo. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :) Saludos!**


End file.
